Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
thumb|382px|Hauptcharaktere Richter (l.) Emil und Marta (r.) Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (japanischer Titel: ToS: Knight of Ratatosk) ist ein Spiel für die Wii - Konsole. Es ist die Fortssetzung von Tales of Symphonia und die Story spielt 2 Jahre nach den Abenteuern aus ToS. Die Hauptcharakteren sind neu, aber die wichtigsten Personen aus dem erten Teil tauchen hier als spielbare Nebencharas auf. Handlung Die Story beginnt mit einer Szene in Palmacosta in der man die Hauptfigur Emil Castagnier sieht, wie er bei der "Blutsäuberung" offenbar ausgehend von der Church of Martell - mit ansehen muss wie seine Eltern von Lloyd Irving getötet werden. Auch die 2. Hauptfigur wird hier schon vorgestellt: Marta Lualdi - welche sich gerade in Gefahr befindet: sie bittet "Ratatosk" um hilfe, der wie sich später herausstellt ein Beschwöhrungsgeist ist, den sie wiederzuerwecken versucht, damit dieser das Gleichgewicht der Welt wieder herstellt. Emil kommt Marta zu hilfe. Das Spiel beginnt dann in Luin, wo Emil jetzt bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel lebt,die ihn jedoch hassen und ihm die Schuld daran geben, dass die Stadt immer wieder von Monstern angefallen wird. Emil ist ein schüchterne Junge, der vor allem und jedem Angst hat. Aufgrund des Vorfalls in Palmacosta hasst er Lloyd Irving, der jedoch in Luin als Lloyd der Große verehrt wird. Auf Grund dieser Tatsache gerät er in einen Streit mit 2 Jungs, die ihn verprügeln wollen, doch ein fremder Mann geht dazwischen und rettet Emil, den er offenbar zuerst für jemand anderen gehalten hatte. Als Emil einem Gehäul aus der Stadt hinaus zum vertrockneten See folgt, trifft er wieder auf Marta, doch er kann sich an ihr Treffen in Palmacosta nicht erinnern, im Gegensatz zu ihr. Später begegnet Emil dem Fremden noch einmal, der ihn vor den Jungs gerettet hatte - es stellt sich heraus, dass sein Name Richter Abend ist - dieser nimmt Emil wieder mit zum Ausgetrockneten See und dort mit in die Höhle, da er hofft, dass er ihn zu Marta führen kann, weil er offenbar verhindern will, dass sie Ratatosk wiedererweckt - er bezeichnet ihn als: Dämonenlord. Als Richter auf Marta trifft will er sie töten doch da geht Emil dazwischen, dennoch kann Richter mit Marta entkommen. Da zeigt sich auf einmal der Centurio Tenebrea (welcher mit Marta unterwegs war) und bittet Emil um Hilfte - da dieser angibt nicht kämpfen zu können, bietet ihm Tenebrae an, einen Pakt mit dem Beschwöhrungsgeist Ratatosk zu schließen um im Kampf dessen Macht einsetzen zu können. Emil stimmt dem zu. Nun kann Emil tatsächlich ohne Angst kämpfen, da er im Kampf eine völlig andere Persönlichkeit annimmt - lt. Tenebrae liegt es daran, dass er von Ratatosks Macht besessen ist - doch später stellt sich heraus, dass da noch viel mehr dahinter steckt. Auf ihrer Reise treffen sie immer wieder mal auf Richter, der Emil zunächst nichts tun will aber fest entschlossen ist Ratatosk zu vernichten was auch Martas Tod bedeuten würde - da Ratatosk zur Zeit noch in einem Schlummer ist - weshalb er in seiner Core - Form ist - diesr core befindet sich auf Martas Stirn, und ihn zu entfernen würde ihren Tod bedeuten. Doch sie treffen nicht nur Richter - auch der Vanguard ist hinter Ratatosks Core her - und so müssen Emil und Marta immer auf der Hut sein. Glücklicher Weise treffen sie immer wieder verbündete, die ihnen Helfen: Zelos Wilder, Genis und Raine Sage, Presea Combaitr, Regal Bryant, Colette Brunel und Sheena Fujibayashi - alles ehemalige Gefährten und Freunde von Lloyd, die auch interesse daran haben diesen zu finden und ihn zu fragen was er mit der Blutsäuberung in Palmacosta zu tun hat. Trivia Zu der Story des Spiels gibt es einige Nippon Novel - die eine erzählt die Story des Spiels aber es gibt auch 2 weitere, die die Hintergrundgeschichten zu einzelnen Charas wie Alice und Decus oder Richter und Aster erzählen. Kategorie:Tales of...-Reihe Kategorie:Wii-Games Kategorie:Games